Death City Apartment Party!
by Amateur Samurai
Summary: Soul and Maka are throwing a party to celebrate Soul becoming a Deathscythe. Amidst the copious amount of alcohol and Maka's new dress, what could go wrong? Rated T for drunken antics.
1. Beer Cans

This is a little fic I wrote because I love reading other peoples slice of life stories. There's just something about making fictional characters doing normal things.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Death City Apartment Party**

_**Maka POV**_

"Maka, come on out! I want to see your 'lil cutie booty in that dress"

I sigh.

I asked Blair to come shopping with Tsubaki and I because I wanted her advice on a dress for the party. Tonight is important and I want to wear something special. But this dress is just… well it's just…

"Makaaaa," Blair yowls, "I want to seeeee the sexy dress!"

Exactly. This is a sexy dress. Blair and Tsubaki both voted against the knee length dress I chose, saying it was too safe. This dress was then thrown into the dressing room by a giggling Blair who told me it was "a challenge." Gritting my teeth, I push open the stall door and present myself to the girls.

"Oh!" Tsubaki exclaims, "Maka!"

I immediately flush and wrap my arms protectively around my chest. I knew it, I look stupid. I begin to back up into the dressing room but Blair grabs my wrist and swings me around to face the long mirror at the end of the corrider. I blink at my reflection. That can't be me.

"Maka," Blair purrs, "You look amazing." She then prods my bum and sighs, "Why do you never show off this cute little behind?"

"Blair, don't grab me like that…"

"And wow!" she continues, deaf to my protests, "Look at your boobs!"

"Blair, no! No, stop!"

She grabs them anyway and continues, "I didn't know you actually had any."

I slap her hands away as I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I catch the look on Tsubaki's face and I see that she's as uncomfortable with the situation as I am. Neither of us are used to Blair's confidence yet, she seems more comfortable with our bodies than we are!

I shift my focus back to my reflection and I can't help but admire how the dress has transformed me. The sweetheart neckline is low enough to create the illusion of cleavage. The material hugs my waist and hips in a way that gives me an hourglass figure. The skirt is tight and short, hugging my bottom and ending mid-thigh. Turning to inspect my side view I can't help but smile. I look good.

"Maka, you are too cuteeeee!" Blair cries, hugging me from behind. Then, bending her head to my ear level she whispers "Did you notice that the dress is red?"

I blink at her, and then flush. Red is Soul's favourite colour.

"Blair!" I start, but she cuts me off with a little wink and a push back into the dressing room.

"You're welcome," she purrs through the door.

* * *

_**Soul POV**_

"Aw, come on Spirit!" Black*Star bawls, "Just do it!"

I shove my hands deeper into my pockets. It is so uncool to be begging Maka's dad to buy us the alcohol for tonight's party. But Black*Star and I are both underage and the guy in the Off Licence is not someone you want to mess with. Even my egotistical best friend knows that.

"Guys, I don't know," Spirit drawls, clearly loving that we had sought him out for this favour. "There's really nothing in it for me."

I sigh inwardly. Spirit's just pissed 'cos Maka didn't invite him to our "Congratulations on becoming a Deathscythe" party. But for once it's not because she can't stand him. We just decided that we didn't want to have any adults 'cos it's too hard to relax fully when your teachers and parents are snooping around.

"PLEASE!" Black*Star cries.

"Spirit," I say, "If you do this for us, I'll ask Blair to keep tonight free for you. She's working down in the club."

I watch as my fellow Deathscythe's face twitches into a smile. "Okay," he sighs, "You two drive a hard bargain. What can I get you?"

I hand over the list that Maka and I carefully wrote up. We both agreed that it was probably a bit too much, but, we also agreed it was better to have more than enough than to run out of drink half way through the festivities.

Spirit scans the list, and whistles long and low through his teeth. "Seems like someone is going to have a fun night," he says, raising an eyebrow.

I grin at him as Black*Star hoots in triumph. He has no idea.

* * *

_**Maka POV**_

"Oh, good god!" I exclaim as I take in the amount of alcohol Soul and Black*Star are carting into the apartment. "I think we way overestimated how much we needed!"

Soul chuckles and rests the final crate of beer on top of the existing stack. "Maybe just a tad," he agrees as Black*Star re-enters the room carrying the last box of wine. He puts it down on the floor and stands, hands on hips, and nods at our coffee table that is groaning under the weight of the bottles of vodka, whiskey and rum.

"I think this should be enough," he pronounces sagely, and with a fistbump to Soul and a wave at me, he leaves us.

"I think this is definitely enough," Soul scoffs as he pulls a can of beer out of a box. He cracks the tab, and grins over at me, waving a full can of beer in his other hand. "It's 5 o'clock somewhere Maka," he smiles, and tosses the can across the room to me. I catch it, but bite my lip as I look around kitchen. Nearly every surface is covered with bottles or boxes of alcohol. I can't help but feel anxious, drinking is something I'm still not comfortable with. I only agreed to have this party because Soul was so excited about it.

"Do you think we should return some of it?" I ask Soul timidly. He looks up, confused. "I mean, we're asking for trouble really," I whisper, already regretting saying anything at all.

"Maka," Soul groans, throwing another can at me. "Chill out for once. It's just a party. Nothing bad will happen, okay?"

"Okay." I sigh. I glance over at Soul and my stomach clenches, but this time it's not from anxiety. I've been having moments recently where I can't help but admire how good looking he is, with those red eyes and his spiky white hair. I feel my heart do that flippy over thing as he stretches his arms over his head, allowing me to catch a glimpse of his toned stomach. His skin looks so smooth it makes me want to touch it…

"Maka?" His voice snaps me from my contemplation of his body and I blush deeply. Embarrassed, I grab my two cans and scamper away to my room.

"Where are you off to?" Soul calls after me.

"I'm going to start getting ready!" I call back. I close the bedroom door behind me and lean against it. Breathing deeply I try to calm my heartbeat and the fluttering in my stomach. "Ugh," I think. Why does he make me feel this way? I sit myself down in front of my mirror, grab my hairbrush and start to comb through my ashy blonde locks.

I am in love with Soul Evans.

Even thinking those words make me blush. I know that Soul doesn't think of me that way as he has made it very clear that I am not his type, but tonight, I'm going to try and change that.

* * *

_**Soul POV**_

I smirk as Maka runs away from me; her cheeks flushed crimson, clutching her cans to her chest. I had caught her checking me out and then had purposely overstretched to give her something to look at. Hearing her bedroom door slam shut I decide I want to mess with her some more.

Pulling my blue long sleeved top over my head, I toss it onto my bed and then pull a couple of shirts out of the wardrobe. In my shirtless state I walk across the hall and knock on Maka's door.

"Soul?" she calls

"Can I come in?" I call back, "I want you to help me choose a shirt for tonight."

"Yeah, sure." She says, and I twist the doorknob and enter.

Standing behind her, I watch her pull a brush through her hair as she studies herself in the mirror. She lifts her eyes up to meet mine in the reflection and it registers with her that my upper half is bare. Her eyes widen and a light pink starts to creep across her face.

I hold up the shirts and she turns around, her gaze running over my torso. I clear my throat and give the shirts a little shake, smiling as her eyes flick back up to my face and she flushes a deeper pink.

"What are you wearing?" I ask her.

"A red dress" she replies, keeping her eyes averted from my face.

"Red!" I say, surprised. Maka usually goes for pinks and purples when she's buying dresses. "Cool," I continue, "I'll wear my red shirt, and then we'll match."

She smiles at me then and nods, unable to keep her eyes from wandering across my chest. Catching her eye, I raise an eyebrow at her, causing her to turn a deep red and turn back quickly to face herself in the mirror, grabbing her hairbrush and brushing her hair with a new vigour.

"See you later then Maka," I say, "Thanks for helping me out,"

She just nods, brushing her fringe determinately.

I smile at her, she is so awkwardly adorable. Closing the door I catch a glimpse of the red dress she was talking about. Even bunched up on the bed it looks sexy. I swallow, suddenly nervous about seeing her in it.

I have always thought Maka was beautiful, with her big green eyes, blonde hair and those long lean legs. But it's her little quirks that made me fall for her, like how easily embarrassed she gets when she's uncomfortable or the way she purses her lips when she can't figure something out. Sighing, I walk to my room and throw my red shirt on. Maybe tonight I'll finally pluck up the courage to tell her how I feel.

Buttoning my cuffs, I walk out to the kitchen and eye a bottle of vodka. I love the burn of straight vodka in my throat. Nervous as I am, I figure a couple of shots will help to calm me. Cracking the lid off a bottle, I grab a shot glass and sit down on the couch.

"Cheers," I whisper to myself as I take the first shot.

* * *

_**Maka POV**_

Hearing the door click shut, I glance over at my new red dress and sigh.

Eyeing the unopened beer cans by my door, I debate whether or not liquid courage is necessary, but another glance at the dress has me scampering across the floor and cracking open a can. Taking a sip, I shudder at the bitterness of the foamy liquid, but continue to sip away regardless.

I turn back to my reflection and pick up my make up brushes. I have 5 hours before the guests arrive to make myself less Maka-like. I take a deep breath, and get to work.

* * *

_And that's the end of Chapter 1. It's quite long, but I think this whole story might be long._

_Kid will be making an appearance in the next chapter (cos I love him)._

_Review and let me know what you guys think!_

_x_


	2. Vodka Shots

Here is Chapter 2! It features bromance, sausages and Death the Kid.

A/N: Just want to say a massive THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed, followed and favourited. I got some advice from Ynot7 and I just want to clear something up. This story is based on the manga just after Soul eats the witches soul and becomes a Deathscythe, but before they defeat Asura, so they really need this chance to party.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Death City Apartment Party**

_**Soul POV**_

The ring of the doorbell interrupts my session with the shot glass. With blurry eyes a numb face, I sway to the door and let my friends in.

"Black*Star," I say, ruffling his blue hair with one hand.

"Soul!" he pouts, hands flying protectively up to his hair, "Tsubaki spent ages helping me with this hair!"

I laugh as he stalks past me, heading to the bathroom so he can fix the damage I inflicted on his hair. Shaking my head at his antics, I greet Tsubaki and usher her into the apartment.

"Where's Maka?" she asks, looking around the living room. Her brow creases as she takes in the amount of alcohol in the room and her lips purse when she sees my half empty bottle of vodka.

"Have you been drinking already Soul?" she asks, looking concerned.

"A little bit," I say, trying my best not to slur my words. It's not cool to be drunk at 7 o'clock in the day.

Tsubaki rolls her eyes, collects a bottle of wine from the fridge and heads down the hallway.

"Maka is in her room!" I call after her.

She stops and turns back to look at me, a bemused expression on her face. "Thanks Soul. But I sort of figured that out already," she giggles.

I just nod as she walks down the hall chuckling softly to herself. Facepalming, I trudge back to my shot glass and stare at it for a few seconds. Sighing, I pour myself another one and throw it down my throat. I am determined to replace the butterflies in my stomach with the burning bravery of alcohol.

"How do I look?" Black*Star asks as he plops down beside me on the couch. I glance at him and can't help but think his hair looks exactly the same as it did when I saw him this morning.

"You're gorgeous," I mumble, reaching for my bottle again. "Do you want some?" I ask, indicating towards my shot glass.

"Oh Soul," Black*Star says, batting his eyelashes at me, "You sure know how to make a big man like me blush. A compliment and a drink! You're too kind."

I shove him with my shoulder and pour out a couple of measures.

"Bottoms up!" Black*Star cries and over exuberantly pours the shot into his mouth, causing it to dribble down his chin. I roll my eyes and knock my own shot back, praying that this one will stop my stomach from knotting up with nerves.

* * *

_**Maka POV**_

"I swear to god I've gotten fatter since we bought the dress Tsubaki!" I bawl, pulling at the material stretching across my midriff. "I look like a sausage!" I wail tearfully, turning to my friend who is visibly strained in her attempt not to laugh. I know I'm being ridiculous, but I'm so wound up about the party, the two empty beer cans, this dress and my feelings for Soul, that I can't control my emotions.

"Maka," Tsubaki says, fighting against the smile that is threatening to split her features, "You look as good in the dress now as you did a few hours ago." Smirking slightly she asks, "Will I ring Blair and ask her to come back so she can agree with me?"

I laugh through my tears. Maybe Tsubaki is right. I'll just have to trust her judgement though I'm still not entirely convinced. I give her a watery smile, which she returns over the rim of her wine glass.

"So," she says.

"So?" I echo.

She pours some wine into the extra glass she brought in and presses it into my hand.

"We need to do something about these tear tracks Maka Meister!" she chirps, as she leads me to my vanity table. She swoops some concealer under my eyes, dabs more foundation onto my nose, grabs my foundation brush and starts to blend away all evidence of my recent crying jag. She then sets to work on recovering my eyeliner.

I sigh, and sip the wine. It's much nicer than the two cans of beer I chugged, which made my head feel fuzzy, and I decide to switch drinks. Wine is more sophisticated and sophistication is sexy. I blush at this new thought and Tsubaki notices my suddenly red face.

"Are you thinking about Soul-kun?" she asks.

I splutter on my mouthful of wine and it takes me a few seconds to finish choking and figure out how to swallow. Tsubaki just laughs at me and giggles "I'll take that as a yes then."

I grin bashfully as she picks up my mascara. "Look up," She instructs, and, placing her hand under my chin to keep steady, she says, "You know, I think he likes you too."

I blush again, but before I can respond I hear the doorbell, followed by shouts of "Maka! The people are here now," and "Tsubaki is heading down to your room!"

We both laugh quietly and Tsubaki giggles, "Soul is a little drunk already."

"More than a little I think," I say, smiling back.

"Shall we go and join them?" Tsubaki asks, finishing her glass of wine and pulling me to my feet.

I take a final look at myself in the mirror and critically assess the soft curl of my hair and the smoky eyes Tsubaki created for me. Breathing deeply, I nod and we leave the safety of my room.

* * *

_**Death the Kid POV**_

"Liz, ring the doorbell," I instruct. She rolls her eyes, but places her finger on the button and holds it down for 8 shrill seconds. "Perfect!" I beam.

The door opens to reveal a sodden looking Black*Star who immediately pulls the two girls into a hug and then drags them away hooting "Shots, shots, shots!"

I watch as they are plonked onto the couch, but, just as I am about to go over and join them, I too am pulled into an embrace. "Kid," Soul whispers into my ear, "I'm so glad you came."

I raise an eyebrow at this uncharacteristic display of affection and am relieved when Soul releases me a moment later. "Come, come," he beckons, staggering across the room, "Have a drink with us."

I follow him to the couches, but decline the offered shot glass. "I brought an 8 pack with me," I say, lifting the beers up to show the guys. "I am going to drink them in perfect symmetry."

Liz and Patty smirk at each other, obviously thinking about the last time I drank in perfect symmetry. I ended up drinking far too fast and once I had finished the final can, all 8 came back up. Liz, Patty and I had spent the night in the bathroom.

"No fear girls!" I say, "I have learned from my past mistakes and will drink much slower this time." I check my watch as Liz shakes her head at me. 7.58, nearly time for my drinking to start.

Soul raises his shot glass to the light bulb and exclaims "To Lord Death!"

Liz and Patty follow his toast and together they take their shot.

"To Lord Black*Star!" Black*Star cackles as he takes a swig from his bottle of whiskey.

8.00 pm. Finally.

I crack open all 8 of my cans and proceed to take a carefully measured mouthful from each can. It's time consuming, but the perfection is worth it.

"Patty," I hear Liz whisper, "On a scale of One-To-Wasted, how bad do you think Kid will be this time?"

"Waaaaasted!" Patty whispers back, and the sisters giggle, clink glasses and knock their drinks back.

I scowl over at them. They'll see. I will drink slowly and the beer will have little effect on me. Besides, I think smugly, there's no way anyone will even notice if I'm a bit tipsy with Soul is in this state. As if to prove my point, Soul stands up, wobbling slightly.

"Where is Maka?" he slurs.

"She's with Tsubaki!" Black*Star reminds him.

"Oh yeah," Soul drawls, as his knees buckle and he flops back onto the couch. "In her room."

The two boys then to start to laugh raucously and I can't help but grin. Tonight should be fun.

* * *

_**Maka POV**_

I creep down the hall, clinging to Tsubaki's hand for dear life. I have never been this nervous before.

"Where is Maka?" I hear Soul slurring from the front room and my heart bangs against my chest. I can feel heat rising to my face and my stomach threatens to discharge the beer and wine that's sitting in it.

"Come on Maka!" Tsubaki laughs as she drags me around the corner. But the sight of Soul's head resting on the back of the couch flips me into panic mode. I pull away from Tsuabki's grasp, grab the mostly full bottle of wine from her and run to the bathroom. Locking the door, I slide against it, resting my bum on the tiled floor.

"Breathe Maka," I tell myself. Just breathe. Shakily, I bring the wine bottle to my lips as I try to regulate my breathing.

Outside, I hear the doorbell ring again and I presume Kim, Ox and the others have arrived. I have to pull myself together.

But it'd be so much easier just to hide in here and drink my wine until someone breaks the door down needing to use the toilet…

* * *

I feel the need to share that most of the "funny" things that have and will happen in this story are based on things that have happened to me and my friends. Especially the hysterical wine drinking in locked bathrooms :/

Hope you guys like this chapter too, let me know!

Míle

x


	3. Wine Bottle

Chapter 3 has arrived! Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favourites guys :)  
It makes me really happy that people like my story.

Enjoy**!**

* * *

**Death City Apartment Party**

_**Soul POV**_

The bass from the speakers resonates in my chest, the vibrations keeping in time with my heartbeat. Drinks and laughter are flowing freely and Liz and Patty have started trying to get everyone dancing. I watch as they sway their hips to the music and scan the room for the millionth time this evening. Still no sign of Maka.

"Tsubaki!" I call. Hearing her name she turns her head and I wave the slender weapon over. She sighs and begins to pick her way across the room.

I pat my hand on the empty couch beside me. As she flops down onto the seat I ask, "Where is Maka? Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Tsubaki smiles. "She was just … having a bit of a moment and had to go calm down."

I blink at her, processing her words. A moment?

"Over what?" I ask out loud.

Tsubkai presses her lips together and scrunches up her nose, clearly thinking of how to answer my question. While I wait, my drunken brain assesses her face and I can't believe Black*Star hasn't made a move on her yet. I mean she's no Maka, but…

My inner rambling is cut off by Tsuabki sighing loudly.

"She's nervous about her new dress," she says.

I blink at her again, but this time out of confusion. Maka is having a freak out over a dress..?

"You should go and talk to her, you're the only one who can make her relax right now," Tsubaki continues, resting a hand on my shoulder. I nod, and she squeezes my arm before collecting her glass and heading back over to Black*Star and Kim.

I should go talk to Maka. Talking to Maka is all I've been thinking about all night.

I take a sip from my Coke and rum and am suddenly struck by an idea. I can go seek Maka out, and still seem cool, if I pretend it's because I want her to try this. But as I pour the appropriate liquids into a cup, even my fuzzy alcohol brain knows this a lame plan. However, the drink is made and I'm committed to Operation Bring Maka A Drink She Probably Doesn't Want.

A cup in each hand, I carefully rise from the couch, trying not to spill the drinks on the carpet. I struggle around couch and plod determinedly down the hall, keeping my eyes trained on the drinks. In my addled state there is a strong link between Maka liking the drink and then, in turn, liking me.

* * *

_**Liz POV**_

Patty and I are up in the space that we decided would be good dance floor. A couple of others have joined us, and judging from how some people are starting to dance a little in their own space, I can predict that the party is about to come into full swing.

Satisfied, I flick my hair over my shoulder, exposing my neck to any onlookers. Patty is dancing in front of me, hands curled under her chest like a bunny, oblivious to the fact this makes her look sexy. Rolling my eyes, I shimmy my shoulders in time to music. Dancing is something we are good at.

My gaze falls on Kid who looks flushed and frantic. I giggle; he has himself completely wound up over drinking beer. I wink at Patty and nod over in Kids direction. She takes in his anxious form, desperately sipping and switching cans, and throws her head back and laughs.

"Kid kun," she calls over, "Stop being such a weirdo and come dance with us!"

Kid just shakes his head, and continues on with his systematic drinking. I sigh and head over to sit opposite him.

"Come on Kid," I coo, reaching out to touch his knee "Come and make Patty and I do weird symmetrical dancing."

But he just shakes his head and continues to sip each of his 8 cans in rotation.

"You'll make yourself sick again Kid!" I say, withdrawing my hand and folding my arms across my chest. "Stop it!"

He continues to sip defiantly.

"Kid!" I say, angry now, "If you make yourself ill again Patty and I won't help you. It'll be on your own head. We won't let you and your OCD ruin our night!"

"I, won't, be, ill," Kid replies, between sips.

"Fine!" I say, giving up. "We're over here when you're done."

He ignores me and I stomp back over to the dance floor.

"Do the cat dance with me Liz," Patty cries, crawling on the floor, waggling her butt. I notice some of the guys staring and I giggle.

"Baka," I murmur, smiling. Where would I be without my two favourite idiots?

* * *

_**Maka POV**_

"Okay," I whisper to myself in the mirror, "You listen to me Miss Maka!"

I giggle, suddenly hit by how ridiculous I am; elbows propped against the sink so that I can lecture my own reflection. My head is buzzing and if I turn my head too quickly, the whole room swoops. I grip the side of the sink and extend my elbows out straight so that I can lean closer to the mirror.

"Seriously Maka," I whisper, resting my forehead against the glass. Out of the corner of my eye I can see my empty wine bottle and I scowl at it. It's that bottles fault that I'm in this state. I giggle again. Why am I scolding a wine bottle?

"You're not real," I tell it and then focus my attention back on myself.

"Okay," I tell myself, "You need to put on your big girl panties, get out of this bathroom, find Soul and tell him how you feel," I smile at my relfection, and give it a reassuring wink.

At that moment, there is a knock on the bathroom door.

I freeze.

"Maka?" I hear Soul call through the door, "You in there?"

I immediately crumble into panic mode. Spinning on the heel of my shoe, I go to hide in the bathtub before thinking that the shower might make a better hiding place. But my fuzzy brain can't keep up with this snap decision and I end up careening into the wall with a loud bang.

"Maka?" Soul shouts, "Are you okay?"

I clutch my throbbing head and pull myself to my feet. Curse these high heels.

"Let me in!" Soul demands from the hallway, "Maka?"

I take a deep breath, gather up my courage and twist the lock open. Grabbing Soul by the front of his shirt, I drag him inside and quickly relock the door.

"Jesus Maka," he says, "Be careful!"

I turn to face him. "Sorry" I mumble. Suddenly I remember about my dress and I panic again. But before I can come up with a plan, Soul turns to face me and his mouth falls open with a faint pop.

I freeze again, trying to read the expression on his face.

* * *

_**Liz POV**_

I fan the back of my neck with my hand as I try to catch my breath. This song has an extremely fast tempo and I'm starting to get tired.

I huff in relief as the song draws to a close, but before another song can start, another sound catches my attention.

"Hic."

I'd know that hiccup anywhere. Smiling, I turn around and see Kid, with his eyes slightly glazed over and a smirk on his face. He catches my eye and tosses his final can onto the floor.

"Patty, Liz," he calls, rising unsteadily to his feet and extending his hands out towards us.

"Yes Kid kun?" we call back, grinning.

He throws one hand up into the air, points to the dance floor with his other and says, "Let's Dance."

* * *

Hope this chapter was as good as the other two!  
Chapter 4 will involve a cameo from our favourite duo (any guesses on who?)

Please continue to review/follow/favourite! But most of all, just enjoy it

Míle

x


	4. Rum and Coke

Chapterrrr 4 in the house!

This chapter was becoming ridicously long so I had to split it up. (meaning the special cameo won't be until the next upload)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Death City Apartment Party**

**Soul POV**

I can't help but gape. I never thought I'd see Maka like this.

"Hi" I say.

Her hair is free from her signature pigtails and it hangs down her back in loose curls. I have to fight against my suddenly strong desire to run my fingers through it.

"I've been looking for you all night," I continue.

The dress is tight and shows off curves I didn't know she had.

"Why are you hiding in the bathroom?" I finish, tearing my eyes away from her exposed neckline. Her skin is pale and looks so soft.

"Well," she mumbles, lifting those beautiful green eyes up to meet mine, "I needed to pee."

I laugh, and she flushes a deep red. She looks so delicate. I have to tell her now.

But, as soon as I open my mouth there is a knock on the door and I hear Black*Star shouting that he has to piss, bringing me back to reality with a bang. I am not confessing my feelings to Maka in our bathroom.

"Guys! I am about to BURST!" Black*Star yowls from outside. Maka and I both look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Let's go," I say, and she nods, walking past me to open the door. Black*Star rushes past us, pulling his trousers down as he runs.

"For God's sake Star!" I yell, pushing Maka out the door, "At least wait until we're out of the room!"

"Not my fault you're intimidated by my godliness," I hear him cackle as I bang the door shut.

I roll my eyes at his bravado and hear Maka giggle beside me. Suddenly I am very aware we are alone, and my mouth goes dry.

"Here," I say, shoving the Rum and Coke into her hand.

She blinks at me, but accepts the drink anyway and takes a sip. "Thanks Soul," she chirps, peeking up at me through her lashes.

I just nod. My stomach is exploding with nerves and I suddenly feel very sober.

"Do you want to go and dance?" Maka asks me.

I hesitate. It's now or never.

* * *

_**Kid POV**_

I am buzzing.

I feel so free right now, dancing with Liz and Patty. I don't even mind that we're not all doing the same dance. Well, I don't mind so long as we stay in this triangular formation.

But still.

"Kid?" Liz says, "Do you want to play a game with Patty and I?"

"What kind of game?" I ask suspiciously. Liz's games usually end up destroying my dignity. Like that time we played Strip Truth or Dare and I ended up in our local shop wearing only my boxers and one sock. I shudder at the memory.

"It's a fun game," she smirks, "You'll like it."

"And why would I like it?" I ask still suspicious.

"Because it has a very strict rules!" Patty crows, throwing her arms up in the air.

Well, I do like rules.

"Okay," I say, "I'll give a try."

Grinning, Patty takes me by the hand and leads me over to the couch. Liz produces a pack of cards from her bag and begins to shuffle. My fingers twitch, and, rolling her eyes, she passes the cards over to me.

While I shuffle, she explains the rules.

"Okay," she says, putting a cup in the middle of the table, and glancing at me to check it's centred, continues "The game is called Kings and it's a drinking game."

I nod as I shuffle, watching her pour out a vodka sprite for herself, a white wine cooler for Patty and a whiskey for me.

"The rules are simple," she continues, passing the drinks around. "The deck of cards is split evenly between the three of us and the number on the card determines which action we carry out."

"For example," Patty butts in, "If I turn my card over and it's a seven we all have to point to heaven." She throws her hand in the air, pointing at the ceiling in demonstration.

Liz sips her drink and nods. "Exactly," she says, "If it's a five the rule is All the Guys and you'll have to drink, if it's a three it's Point at Me, and everyone has to point at themselves."

"Two means Fuck You and you get to make someone else drink," Patty giggles.

Liz gives her a despairing look. "If you get a Jack, Queen or King card you have to pour a bit of your drink into the King Cup," she says, pointing at the glass she placed in the centre of the table earlier on.

"Okay," I say, "Sounds simple enough. But what happens with the King Cup?"

Liz smiles wickedly at me.

"Well Kid," she says, a glint in her eye, "Whoever draws the last King Card has to down the entire thing."

I stare at her. She's got to be joking. How could I ever even dream of drinking something that's a mish mash of unmeasured amounts of alcohol and soft drinks?

"Well," I say, clearing my throat. My head is still buzzing and I feel good. "You'd better explain the rest of the rules so that I don't lose."

* * *

_**Maka POV**_

I take a sip of my drink, smirking slightly when I know my face is hidden by the cup's rim.

It's working, I think to myself. The dress, hair and all that stuff. It actually works! Embarrassing as it is.

As soon as I had pulled Soul into the bathroom and got over the initial shock of having him see me dressed like this, I couldn't help but notice his wandering eyes. And, I muse, he did look a bit flushed.

I peek at him over the cup as he wobbles slightly, arms folded, propped up against the wall. In the dim hallway his pupils have dilated, making his eyes look even more sultry than usual.

My stomach knots up again. I just want to blurt out how I feel right here and now.

Taking another sip of my drink, I peek up at him. "Thanks Soul," I say, afraid to move the cup away from my face in case he sees that I'm blushing.

He just nods, and runs a hand through his hair. I am suddenly very jealous of that hand.

I inhale deeply. It's now or never Miss Maka.

Extending my free hand to him I ask, "Do you want to go and dance?"

* * *

_**Tsubaki POV**_

I swirl my glass of wine and sigh.

Black*Star ran off to bathroom a couple of minutes ago, shouting about how his bladder was about to explode because he drank so much. It'd just be a matter of time before the two bottles of wine, several cans of beer and countless vodka shots would catch up on him.

"Baka," I smile to myself. I wouldn't have him any other way.

I decide to head to the bathroom and check that Black*Star isn't passed out in there. Or vomiting, I think, shuddering slightly.

As I walk towards the hall I hear Maka's voice, and I am about to jump around the corner to greet her when I realise she's with Soul. I freeze guiltily, and scoot against the doorframe so I don't distract them.

"Do you want to go and dance?" I hear Maka ask.

There is a slight pause, and then I hear Soul's murmur of consent. I panic, trying to look casual so they don't think I was spying on them when they come around the corner.

But they don't appear.

I wait a couple of seconds before biting the bullet and peeking my head into the hallway.

I smile. Soul has taken Maka by the hand and is leading her out onto the balcony. From here, I can see the side of Maka's face and her expression warms my heart.

"Tsubaki!" I hear.

Startled, I look around the room, but nobody seems to be trying to get my attention.

"Tsubaki, help me!" I hear again.

Oh. That's Black*Star's voice.

"Heeeeelp!" I hear him wail.

I sigh. It's a vomit night.

* * *

Poor Tsuabaki.

YOU GUYS, thanks for all the reviews and attention! Makes me feel really good :)

Please continue to enjoy the story, next chapter should be up tomorrow.

Míle

x

P.S: If anyone wants the full rules of Kings send me a PM and I'll explain the rules. Only if you're of legal drinking age though ;)


	5. Kings Cup

The penultimate chapter. Sorry it took so long to arrive!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Death City Apartment Party**

_**Death the Kid POV**_

I have a bad feeling.

Liz, Patty and I each have one card left.

Three of the King cards have already been found and the Kings Cup is full to the brim with whiskey, white wine, vodka and sprite.

"My turn!" Patty crows, flipping her card over. It's an 8. "That's us Kid!" she giggles, taking a mouthful of her drink.

I nod, pouring myself more whiskey. The rule for 8 was Pick A Mate, and both Liz and Patty had chosen me. This meant that anytime an 8 card was drawn I ended up drinking.

"Okay Kid," Liz smirks, running a finger around the rim of her glass seductively, "This card will either be a 2 or a King."

And then, slowly, holding my gaze, she turns the card over.

My heart sinks.

It's a 2.

"Fuck you Kid," she coos, sinking back into her seat with a satisfied smile on her face.

I down the last of my whiskey and slam the glass onto the table. With trembling fingers, I turn my card over.

* * *

_**Soul POV**_

The night air is cool against my face, and I can feel it ruffling my hair. It's a welcome relief from the clammy humidity of the apartment, although heat is still coursing through my body for an entirely different reason.

Maka slides the balcony door shut and comes over to join me. I have my elbows resting against the railings, and the faint pressure of her shoulder against my bicep tells me that she has mimicked my body positioning.

I glance down, and see that she is gazing over Death City, a faint smile on her lips.

Nerves rush through me again, and I am suddenly glad I am supported by the railings. My legs have turned to jelly.

Be cool Soul, I breathe to myself.

"The stars are so bright," Maka sighs. Her face is tilted up to the sky, her features illuminated by the moonlight. She looks beautiful.

"Mmm," I reply.

Mmm? Really, Soul? Get it together. This is not cool.

I turn my head to look at her again and smile when I notice she has her eyes closed. She throws her arms out wide, balancing herself against the railing, but wobbles. Without thinking, I throw my arm out to catch her and she giggles tipsily.

"Thanks," she says, eyes still shut.

My arm is wrapped around her waist, and now that she's regained her balance I can let go. I should let go. But instead, I pull her against me.

Her eyes flutter open in surprise.

Suddenly, embarrassed by my actions, I begin to talk. If I'm talking she can't asks questions.

"The stars seem so much closer tonight," I blurt, "Usually you can hardly see them."

Maka peeks up at me from under my arm, and I am afraid she is going to ask me to let go of her. I have caught her looking at me, seen her blushes, but I don't know if she has any more than a physical attraction for me.

I don't know if she likes me in the way I like her.

The way I love her.

But she does not try to escape my embrace. Instead she nuzzles her head against my shoulder and relaxes her body in my arms.

"I'm glad we can see the stars together Soul," she murmurs, "They're so beautiful."

I raise my free hand, and wrap it around her. She is now nestled under my chin and I can feel her heartbeat against my chest.

"I can think of something that's even more beautiful," I say, pressing my cheek against the top of her head.

* * *

_**Death the Kid POV**_

Damn it.

My card is flipped and the King stares defiantly back at me, sentencing me to my doom. I know I'm being slightly over dramatic, but this _is _essentially my worst nightmare.

"Go on," Liz says, pushing the cup in my direction, while Patty giggles uncontrollably next to me on the couch.

"But…" I splutter, looking beseechingly at Liz, "I can't drin…"

"Chug-a-chug-a-choo-choo!" Patty cries, cutting me off. She leans forward, grabs the cup and presses it into my hand. "Down the hatch!" she cackles.

"But…" I mumble again, looking into the faces of my partners for some sign of sympathy, but all I see are gleeful smirks. I can feel tears forming in my eyes, but in my drunken state, I feel no need to brush them away.

"Don't cry Kid!" Liz sneers, "You lost, so you have to drink from the Kings Cup. Those are the rules."

I blink mournfully at her.

"Are you going to break the rules Kid?" Liz asks, raising an eyebrow.

Patty gasps, her big blue eyes going round with shock.

"Fine," I huff, my tears flowing freely down my face now. Liz knows she has me backed into a corner. There is no escaping this situation.

Breathing deeply, I raise the cup to my lips. The drink is an offensive colour, a weak yellow, like piss. It disgusts me.

In one motion I tip the cup, pouring the drink into my mouth. I shudder at the taste. It's so strong! But a rule is a rule and I continue to gulp and gulp.

I can feel the alcohol creeping into my bloodstream, joining the large amount of whiskey and beer that is already floating around in there.

Throwing the cup to the ground, I wipe my mouth and the remainder of my tears with my sleeve. I feel so fuzzy.

I smile loopily at the girls. "Fuck you," I slur.

* * *

_**Maka POV**_

My brain is reeling in shock.

I think Soul just told me I'm beautiful.

That I'm more beautiful than stars.

My hearts starts to pump erratically and I know he can feel it. His own heart is beating quite fast and I think he's nervous.

I burrow my face into his shirt and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Soul," I squeak, keeping my face hidden against his chest.

"Maka?" he answers, his words rumbling from deep inside of him.

I squeeze my eyes shut and quickly gather up my courage.

"I'm glad you think my new dress makes me look beautiful. I wanted to look like this so that you'd see me as someone desirable and not just as plain old Maka," I pause for breath, but before I can continue I feel one of Soul's hands move from my waist.

Shit, I think. Shit, shit, shit, he's about to push me away.

But then I feel his hand under my chin, and he is lifting my face up to look at him.

"Maka," he says, frowning slightly, "I don't think you're beautiful because of the dress, or the make up or the shoes."

I blink at him.

"I mean," He continues, "I think you look good in the dress, but then again I think you look good all the time."

I feel myself blushing. My limbs are starting to tremble.

His red eyes are gazing deep into mine and, cupping my face gently, he whispers, "I think I like your old look better. I don't want you to try and change for me. I'm perfectly happy with the old Maka," he pauses here, and takes a deep breath. "That's the Maka I fell in love with."

That's the Maka I fell in love with, my brain repeats.

"Soul," I whisper back, "You love me?"

He nods, face serious, eyes locked on mine.

"I love you," he replies.

My heart flips over and my stomach explodes with happiness.

"I love you too," I say, my face breaking into a smile.

Soul's smile echoes my happiness and suddenly his face is inches from mine. His hand tightens on my waist and I melt against him.

His lips touch on mine, sweetly, hesitantly, and then he is kissing me. His thumb strokes my cheek, slips over my hair and comes to rest on the back of my neck. Our kiss deepens. His mouth is hard and insistent against mine, but soft at the same time. His nose brushes against my face, followed by his lips and he begins to trail kisses down my jaw line to my ear.

"Why didn't we do that before?" he smiles into my ear.

"Why don't we do it again?" I murmur back.

He raises his head up, and grins down at me.

"If you insist," he laughs, and I smile into the kiss.

* * *

_**Crona POV**_

The door to Maka's apartment is ajar. The music is loud and I can feel the floor under me vibrating in time with the heavy bassline.

I don't know if I should knock or not.

"Go in already you big dummy!" Ragnorak shrieks from above my head.

"I don't whether or not to knock," I mumble.

"We're already hours late you idiot!" Ragnorak screams, "It doesn't matter if you knock or not. The door is open. Just go in and stop being such a pussy."

I hesitate and Ragnorak smacks me on the side of my head.

"Okay okay," I say, and I push the door open and step inside.

I do not know how to deal with this.

I bump into Ox and Kim, who are locked in a very passionate embrace beside the door. Averting my eyes, I scan the rest of the room, looking for a familiar face. But all I see are my friends and classmates engaging in reckless drinking and flamboyant dancing.

How do I deal with this?

"Oh man," Ragnorak exclaims, "This looks like an amazing party! Crona you big dummy, look at all the fun we were missing out on!"

But I don't answer. I am transfixed by the sight of Kid. He is shirtless and dancing on Maka's coffee table. Others have gathered around and are cheering him on. His eyes are glazed over and he seems to not be aware of what is going on.

As I watch, Liz is pushed up onto the table, and Kid smiles. He pulls her against him and they start dancing together. I look at their swaying bodies, and I suddenly feel like I shouldn't be watching. But just as I am about to look away, Kid dips Liz back and kisses her. She throws her arms around his neck and they regain their balance, gripping each other tightly, oblivious to the crowd.

I really really don't know how to deal with this.

"Let's go and dance Crona!" Ragnorak squeals.

Just then, Patty notices me. She waves at me over and I decide I should go and say hello.

"Hello Patty," I mumble.

"Hey there dumbo tits," Ragnorak greets.

"Crona!" she squeals, wrapping her arms around my shoulders, hugging me. She then grabs my hand and drags me over to where some of the others are dancing.

"Do the bird," she says, flapping her arms up and down.

I stare at her. I don't think I'll ever know how to deal with this.

* * *

Yay!

Soul and Maka kissed, Kid is drunk and Crona finally get here.

Thank you all so much for continuing to read my story. One more chapter to go.

Read and review!

Míle

x


	6. Glass of Water

Chapter 6, finally!

* * *

**Death City Apartment Party**

_**Tsubaki POV**_

Ugh.

I feel really groggy.

My mouth is so dry I don't think I'm able to pull my lips apart. My throat is burning slightly and there is a taste of acid lingering on my tongue.

I force my eyes open, wincing at the brightness of the room.

Eyes scrunched, I turn my head slightly to try and assess my surroundings. But the small movement causes a wave of dizziness and nausea to wash over me.

Oh dear.

My eyes are now fully open, but the room is spinning away from me. I frown at the ceiling trying to recall how I ended up in this state.

Raising a hand to brush some of my hair away from my face I bump my fingers against something hard lying on my stomach. Grasping the object, I lift it up so I can inspect it.

It's a wine bottle.

An empty wine bottle.

I drop it, and my hand bangs against the side of the bathtub. I freeze. Bath tub? Why am I lying in a bath tub?

And suddenly, memories come flooding back.

* Flashback *

"_It's okay Black*Star," I coo rubbing his back._

_Poor thing is slumped over the toilet, retching and purging himself of all the alcohol he chugged. I rub his back in soothing circles as he coughs up the last of it. _

"_I think I'm done," he says, as he sits up and wipes his mouth with a shaking hand._

"_How are you feeling?" I ask, anxiously sipping from my glass of wine. I always get so wound up when Star gets like this._

"_Fine," he grins, "Ready to get back on it actually!" he crows, flushing the toilet._

"_No Black*Star," I say, draining my glass. I can never persuade him to be sensible and I know this time will be no different. Regardless of what I say, he'll go back out, drink an excessive amount again, be sick and repeat the cycle until he blacks out. _

"_No?" he echoes, raising an eyebrow at me._

_I sigh. _

"_Fine. But not until you've drank a glass of water and kept it down!" I say, draining my glass in frustration. I can feel myself getting tipsy, but I need to be so I don't get overly stressed about Black*Star trying to kill himself with alcohol.._

_He looks at me, his emerald eyes boring into mine. I blush under the intensity of his gaze and look away._

"_Okay," I hear him say, "If that'll make you happy Tsubaki."_

_I blush even deeper, he can be so sweet when he's not busy being an idiot. But I guess that's why I love him._

_I turn away, my heart hammering against my chest. It's so loud I'm afraid he can hear it._

"_Stay here!" I command, and leave the bathroom to get him some water. And to grab another bottle of wine for myself. _

_I think I'm going to need it._

I shudder at the memory. I can feel the wine gurgling in my stomach.

Forcing myself to sit up, I clutch at the sides of the tub desperately. My stomach and head are protesting wildly to the movement and my vision is swirling. Panting, I hang over the side, my face pressed against the cool ceramic. I feel my body threatening to black out again, but I fight it. I need to go find Star and see if he's okay.

As I move my hand to push myself into a sitting position my fingers brush against a rough metallic edge. I adjust my head slightly and see that Black*Star's jacket is draped over my body.

My fuzzy brain suddenly presents me with a very clear image of me puking into the toilet, crying, with a strong pair of arms supporting me.

"Tsubaki?"

The door cracks open slightly, and I hear Black*Star calling my name.

I groan in response, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Thank Kami you're awake," I hear Star say. The door closes and I hear his footsteps get louder as he makes his way across the room. "You've been out for a few hours," he says, his voice close to me now.

I feel his hand slip around my shoulders and my head lolls back against his shoulder. I squeeze my eyes shut. I'm afraid I'm going to pass again.

"Hey now," he soothes, "Tsubaki, I have some water for you."

I crack an eye open, and I see his face just inches from mine. His brow is furrowed in concern, his lips pursed. His eyes are locked on my face and I feel myself blush.

"Open your mouth," he commands.

I do as I'm told, too addled to protest. Carefully, he lifts the glass to my lips and helps me sip. I watch his face the whole time, my heart trembling.

When the glass is half empty, he sets it down, and presses his hand against my face.

"You're frozen," he mutters. He grabs his jacket and proceeds to try and put it on me with one hand. I try to help, but my limbs aren't under my control anymore. I close my eyes. I can feel myself slipping back into unconsciousness.

"It's okay Tsubaki," I hear Black*Star whisper as he zips the jacket over me. He hooks his spare arm under my knees and lifts me from the tub. My head is pressed against his chest and the sound of his heartbeat relaxes me.

Barely conscious, the hallway blurs past us, and I feel the crinkle of a bed sheet as he sets me down.

The last thing I am aware of before I pass out is a pair of warm lips pressing against my own. "I'll look after you Tsubaki," I hear Black*Star say as I black out, a smile on my lips.

* * *

_**Maka POV**_

I run my fingers through Soul's hair. We're lying on the balcony, foreheads pressed together, wrapped up in a blanket. My hand comes to rest, cupping his cheek as his breath tickles my face. He dozed off about ten minutes ago and I don't have the heart to wake him.

After we kissed, we stayed out here and decided to stargaze. Soul had wrapped his arms around my waist and pointed out the different constellations. The night air was warm against my face and I had leaned my head into his neck and let his voice wash over me.

But it was getting cold now, even with the blanket and our combined body heat. Soul's face is still warm under my palm, but the breeze is cold and I can feel the chill of the concrete creeping into my bones.

Shivering slightly, I pull the blanket closer up to my chin, glad Soul had snuck back into the apartment to grab it. Snuggling in closer to him, I sigh, knowing we should go back in.

I raise my head and plant a kiss on Soul's chin.

"Wake up." I say, pushing myself up onto one elbow. I shake him gently with my free hand, causing his head to roll from side to side.

He groans, and opens one red lazy eye. Catching sight of me he smiles, throws an arm out and crushes me against his chest.

"Shhhh Maka," he murmurs, "Go back to sleep."

I push away and shake him again.

"We have to go back inside now!" I laugh, untangling myself from the blanket and getting to my feet.

Keeping his eyes closed, he rolls onto his back and pouts.

"Come on," I coax, leaning over him, "We've got to go check our friends are still alive."

Heaving out a sigh, Soul opens his eyes and struggles to his feet. I offer my hand, which he accepts with a lazy smile. Bundling up the blanket, he slips an arm around my waist and leads me towards the doors.

"I bet Black*Star is dead," he says as we walk down the hallway.

I start to laugh, but my laughter dies on my lips as we enter the room.

The music is still blaring from the speakers and there are bottles, cans and cups strewn all over the carpet. The kitchen is in total disarray and there is a bra caught on the overhead fan, whirling sadly over the carnage.

"Crona!" I exclaim, spotting my pink haired friend dancing amidst the wreckage.

"Hey piggy!" Ragnorak shrieks, waving a can of beer.

"Maka-chan!" Crona squeaks, waving at me, "Come and dance with Patty and I."

I wave over at Patty, who looks dead on her feet. She waves back, and rubs her eyes. "I can't dance anymore Crona," she mumbles, "I want to sleep,"

Crona nods, as Patty grabs her sleeping bag. Unzipping it, she throws it onto the ground and pulls out her pillow.

"Do you wanna share my sleeping bag Crona?" she asks, pulling Liz's pillow out of the bag too, "I made the sleeping bag into a blanket so there's lots of space!"

Gaping at Patty Crona asks, "Are you sure?" Patty nods, smiling and tosses the spare pillow across the room.

"We can have a best friend sleepover!" She cries, snuggling under her impromptu duvet.

Crona catches the pillow and looks over at me. I nod, a smile creeping over my face. I know that Crona's dearest wish is to be friends with all of us, so Patty's offer means more to Crona than she knows.

"Okay Patty!" Crona says, crossing the room, "Let's have a sleepover!"

"Lame!" Ragnorak shouts, as Crona pulls the duvet up to crawl in with Patty.

"Night guys," I whisper, pulling Soul into the room to have a closer look at how much damage was inflicted.

The first thing I see is Kid is sprawled out on the couch, fast asleep, with Liz tucked up behind him. Their heads are at opposite ends of the couch and Liz appears to be sleeping on Kid's bunched up shirt.

"Whoa," Soul mutters, "I wonder what happened there."

Kneeling, I lean over Kid to check his breathing. He's fine, but he's half naked and I'm afraid he'll get cold. As I tuck our blanket over him I notice he has red lipstick smeared on his lips and there is a smudged trail of lipstick kisses along his jaw line.

Smiling, I tuck Liz's bare feet under the blanket too. I hope that lipstick is hers.

Across the room, Soul unplugs the speakers and silence falls over the apartment. He grins over at me and pockets his iPod.

"Shall we call it a night?" he asks.

I nod, and he takes my hand again as we walk back out into the hall.

"I'll walk to you your room," he murmurs, and I giggle, suddenly extremely nervous.

I've read the stories. I know what should happen next. Usually when two people confess their love to each other the first kiss is followed by unrealistically amazing sex. But I am so not ready for that. This is real life.

"So," Soul says awkwardly, as we stand in hallway between our bedroom doors. I want nothing more than to run inside and lock the door.

"So?" I squeak. Is he expecting to come into my room and spend the night?

"I guess we shoul…" he begins, but I cut him off by throwing my arms around him. I give him a brief hug and then fly into my room. Slamming the door shut I shout "Not tonight! I'm not ready!"

I hear him chuckle. "Maka," he says, "It's okay. I'm not ready either. I was going to say I guess we should say goodbye for now."

I blush. Why am I so dramatic?

"Goodnight Maka," Soul calls through the door.

"Night Soul," I call back.

I stand, my back pressed against my door, until I hear his own door click shut. Tugging my dress over my head I get into my PJ's and turn off the light. Pulling the duvet over me, I close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

But I feel so lonely without Soul lying next to me.

* * *

_**Soul POV**_

I open my bedroom door, smiling to myself. Maka is so adorable. I can't get the image of her face when I first kissed her out of my head. Her eyes had gone all wide and sparkly and her cheeks had flushed a delicate pink.

Chuckling to myself, I walk into the darkness of my room. The light switch isn't beside the door, an architectural glitch that always bugged me. But tonight, not even that can anno…

**BANG**

I collide with something solid and I am thrown onto my back.

"Soul? That you man?"

"Black*Star!?" I growl, pushing myself back up onto my feet.

"Haha, sorry. Guess I'm a bigger man than you!" he crows. I can imagine him leering over me, hands on his hips.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, carefully making my way over to the light switch.

"Oh," he says, clearing his throat, "Well Tsubaki got really drunk and passed out in the bath tub."

"You're shitting me," I say, flicking the light on.

With the room illuminated, I see Tsubaki tucked up in my bed, sound asleep. And Black*Star is standing beside the bed, stripped down to his boxers.

"Ahhhh," I cry, throwing a hand in front of my face, "Dude, why are you naked?"

"Umm," I hear Black*Star mumble, "Tsubaki got sick down my back."

"Oh," I say, turning my back on my scantily clad friend. "I'll just go…" I mutter, grabbing my pajama pants out of the drawer and scurrying over to the door.

"Night Soul!" Black*Star chirps as I shut the door.

I stand in the hall, watching as the light creeping out from under my door is extinguished.

Okay, I think, I need to find somewhere else to sleep. Normally I'd crash on the couch if my bed was unavailable for some reason, but Kid and Liz are sleeping there.

Pondering, I spin on my heel and walk smack into a small, warm body.

"Ow!" Maka protests, staggering to regain her balance.

"Sorry!" I cry, throwing out an arm to catch her.

Once she's steady I ask, "What are you doing up? I thought you'd be asleep."

She flushes slightly and her eyes shift away from mine.

"Emm," she mumbles, addressing my feet, "I was coming to ask if you wanted to share my bed. I was lonely without you."

My heart skips a beat, but I try not to let it show. Cool guys don't get weak kneed over sweet words.

"But," she continues, oblivious to my reaction, "We'll just be sleeping. No funny business…" she trails off, her face bright red.

"Okay," I grin, nodding.

Her eyes widen slightly, but she nods too, a slow smile spreading across her features.

"Okay," she echoes, grabbing my hand and leading me into her room.

* * *

Yeah so, I paired them all off. I couldn't resist!

I have a small epilogue to upload later on tonight, but this story is pretty much complete! Hope you guys like it :)

Let me know in the reviews what you thought, and thank you so much to everyone that left a review while the story was being uploaded. Makes my day :')

Míle

x


End file.
